Banjo/Gallery
Screenshots File:Banjo_BB_One.jpg|Bottles' Bonus One Image:banjo-kazooie-58.jpg|Banjo and Kazooie relaxing on the beach at the end of Banjo-Kazooie File:DeedsDelivery.PNG Artwork Image:BanjoDDKR.png|Banjo in Diddy Kong Racing File:Banjo (Diddy Kong Racing).png|Banjo in his car from Diddy Kong Racing Image:BanjoHeadRender.jpg|Banjo's head Image:BKN64.jpg|Banjo and Kazooie with Nintendo 64's logo Image:Bkoriginal.jpg|Banjo and Kazooie playing their musical instruments Image:Secrets.jpg|Banjo and Kazooie with the Ice Key and the Pink Mystery Egg Image:PromotionalPoster1.jpg|Promotional poster of Banjo-Kazooie Image:PromotionalPoster2.jpg|Promotional poster of Banjo-Kazooie Image:PromotionalPoster3.jpg|Promotional poster of Banjo-Kazooie Image:PromotionalPoster4.jpg|Promotional poster of Banjo-Kazooie Image:PromotionalPoster5.jpg|Promotional poster of Banjo-Kazooie Image:PromotionalPoster6.jpg|Promotional poster of Banjo-Kazooie Image:PromotionalPoster7.jpg|Promotional poster of Banjo-Kazooie Image:PromotionalPoster8.jpg|Promotional poster of Banjo-Kazooie Image:PromotionalPoster9.jpg|Promotional poster of Banjo-Kazooie Image:Bk spell.jpg|Promotional poster of Banjo-Kazooie File:Banjo-Kazooie Boxart (North America).png|''Banjo-Kazooie'' box art Image:BKXBLA.jpg|''Banjo-Kazooie'' box art in XBLA version style Image:BK_XBLA.jpg|''Banjo-Kazooie (Xbox Live Arcade)'' cover Image:BKBetaLogo.jpg|''Banjo-Kazooie'' beta logo Image:BanjoBanjoTooie1.jpg|Banjo in Banjo-Tooie Image:BanjoBanjoTooie2.jpg|Banjo in Banjo-Tooie Image:BanjoKazooieTooie1.png|Banjo and Kazooie in Banjo-Tooie/Spirit in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Image:BanjoKazooieTooie2.png|Banjo and Kazooie in Banjo-Tooie Image:BanjoKazooieTooie3.png|Banjo and Kazooie in Banjo-Tooie Image:BanjoKazooieTooie4.png|Banjo and Kazooie in Banjo-Tooie Image:BanjoTooieGang.png|Banjo, Kazooie and Mumbo in Banjo-Tooie Image:BanjoTooieGang2.png|Banjo, Kazooie and Mumbo in Banjo-Tooie Image:BanjoKazooieTooie5.png|Banjo and Kazooie in Banjo-Tooie Image:BanjoKazooieTooie6.png|Banjo and Kazooie in Banjo-Tooie Image:BanjoKazooieTooie7.png|Banjo and Kazooie in Banjo-Tooie Image:BanjoKazooieTooie8.png|Banjo and Kazooie flying in Banjo-Tooie Banjo Clawswipe.png|Banjo using Claw Swipe in Banjo-Kazooie File:Banjo Tooie Boxart (North America).png|''Banjo-Tooie'' box art Image:BT_XBLA.jpg|''Banjo-Tooie (Xbox Live Arcade)'' cover Image:SeasonsGreetings.jpg|''Banjo-Tooie'' promotional Christmas image File:Banjoconceptfjord.jpg|''Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge'' (concept art) Image:BKGRboxart.jpg|''Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge'' box art Image:BKGRMobile.jpg|''Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge Mobile'' art Image:BKGRMissions.jpg|''Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge Missions'' art group_bkgr_01.png|Banjo and Kazooie in Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge Image:BanjoMobile.jpg|Banjo and Kazooie in Grunty's Revenge Mobile Image:Banjo_plane.jpg|Banjo in his plane from Banjo-Pilot Image:BanjoPilot2.jpg|Banjo with a checkered flag in Banjo-Pilot Image:BanjoPilot3.png|Banjo driving his plane in Banjo-Pilot Image:BanjoPilotboxart.jpg|''Banjo-Pilot'' box art Image:BanjoKazooieN&B.jpg|Banjo and Kazooie in Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts Image:BanjoKazooieN&B2.jpg|Banjo and Kazooie in Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts Image:Banjo-KazooieN&B3.jpg|Banjo and Kazooie in Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts Image:BanjoKazooieN&B4.jpg|''Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts'' Christmas image Image:WallpaperN&B1.jpg|''Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts'' box art wallpaper Image:WallpaperN&B2.jpg|''Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts'' wallpaper. Banjo flying around Spiral Mountain. Image:WallpaperN&B3.jpg|''Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts'' wallpaper. Banjo going to Klungo's Arcade. Image:WallpaperN&B4.jpg|''Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts'' wallpaper. Banjo in Nutty Acres. Image:WallpaperN&B6.jpg|''Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts'' wallpaper. Banjo fighting Mr. Patch in Nutty Acres. Image:WallpaperN&B7.jpg|''Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts'' wallpaper. Banjo and Kazooie swinging in Showdown Town. Image:WallpaperN&B8.jpg|''Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts'' wallpaper. Banjo sailing in Nutty Acres. Image:WallpaperN&B9.jpg|''Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts'' wallpaper. Banjo flying around Nutty Acres' volcano. Image:WallpaperN&B5.jpg|''Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts'' Banjo and Kazooie's official website wallpaper Image:WallpaperN&B7.jpg|Banjo and Kazooie swinging in Showdown Town Image:Thumbofnutsandboltswallpaper.jpg|''Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts'' characters wallpaper Image:Special1.jpg|Banjo, Kazooie and Mumbo Jumbo Image:Special2.jpg|Banjo, Kazooie and Mumbo Jumbo confused as Gruntilda laughs and Piddles views. Image:Special3.jpg|Banjo, Kazooie, Bottles, Trophy Thomas, Gruntilda and Piddles Image:Special4.jpg|Banjo, Kazooie, Klungo and Mr. Fit in a plane race. This is also the cover for the Nuts & Bolts soundtrack. Image:BKNBNABox.jpg| Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts NA box art Image:BKN&Bboxart.png| Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts EU box art Image:N&BPlatinumHits.jpg| Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts Platinum Hits box art Image:NBJapaneseBoxArt.jpg| Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts Japanese box art Image:BanjoKazooieBultBucket.jpg|Banjo and Kazooie in the "Bolt Bucket" from Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing with Banjo-Kazooie Image:4193043056 fdeae38af2 b.jpg|''Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing with Banjo-Kazooie'' box art Image:RareChristmasCard.jpg|Rare's Christmas Card Image:RareChristmasCard2.jpg|Rare's second Christmas Card Banjo & Kazooie SSBU.png|Art from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate BK Banner.PNG|Banjo and Kazooie on the Smash Bros. Ultimate Banner BanjoKazooieSmash.jpg Merchandise Image:Banjo Figure Toy Diddy Kong Racing.jpg|Banjo toy figure from Diddy Kong Racing Image:Banjo and Kazooie plush doll.jpg|A Banjo and Kazooie plush doll BK-AB__pb.jpg|Banjo and Kazooie T-Shirt BKMousepad.JPG|Banjo and Kazooie Mouse Pad Beta designs Image:Banjobetadesign02.jpg|Another beta drawing of Banjo. Image:Banjo-kazooie-3d.jpg|Banjo in Boggy's House in a beta image of 'Banjo Kazooie 3D'. Image:banjo-kazooie-beta-0s.jpg|A beta image of the Banjo-Kazooie box art. Note how it looks similar to the XBLA version's cover art. 2646.jpg|Banjo in Project Dream Mugs Banjo Speaking.gif|Banjo speaking|link=http://banjokazooie.wikia.com/wiki/File:Banjo_Speaking.gif Banjo Blinking.gif|Banjo blinking|link=http://banjokazooie.wikia.com/wiki/File:Banjo_Blinking.gif Category:Galleries Category:Miscalleneous